Love Finds A Way
by Hermione Granger-Potter
Summary: While the world seems so wrong, Hermione seeks what is right--in love.


Disclaimer ~ JK Rowling owns all of the characters…I only on the plot and 3 characters who you will meet later.  
  
1 LOVE FINDS A WAY  
  
1.1 ~"Oh, Hermy, I love you" "I HATE that name, Ronald, you shold know by now. I used to think I loved yuo, but now I realise how silly I've been," Hermione exclaimes rather rudely (though she didn't care--after all, it was only Ron.)  
  
~Hermione awoke with a start. She was brething deeply. Had she just dreamed that? What a HORRIBLE dream!  
  
~Hermione put on her robe and heded down to the common room where ron was sitting by the fire. She pulled up a chair and she saw that he was holding a leter. His eyes weer watry. She placed her hand gentily on his arm, but he puled it away. "Ron, is everyting all right?" Hermione asked gentily "Does it seem all right, Hermione??" Ron said a bit harshly. And, as if relising he had startld Hermione, he aded, "I'm sory, but I don't want to hurt you and I cant stand beeng away from you and now I have to be and I don't want to be, but because of this I have to go." And he looked at her. Now Hermione saw a tear runing down his cheak. "But Ron, you don't have to go do—" "Hermione," Ron said harshly… "if you think youre more important to me then my femily when your healty and I now you will live for the next moth, then your wronge!" Hermione, quiet taken aback by this said, "oh, ron, is everyting all right? Please tell me, what happened to your family?" Ron mumbled something that sounded like, "well if you HAVE to knoe EVERYTIHNG that happens, fine…" and shoved the leter into her hands.  
  
~Dearst Ron,  
  
We have horrible news. Just we found out yesterday. Charlie's fallen ill. He got a dragon bite which got inflicted. He didn't seek medacle attention soon enough and is now dyeing. He also has second degree berns and canot open his eyes. You are to coem home emediatly with everyone else. I've enformed you're teachers. You shal return in a month if you are ready. Proffessor Dumbeldore will arrange for a careige to get you on September 9th. We shall await you then.  
  
Are Deepest Regrets,  
  
1.1.1 Mum and Dad  
  
~"But Ron…September 9th is tomorrow!" "NO…yeah, no kiding tomorrow is September 9th…any dumb person with a calander could have told you THAT!" "Ron, you'r being rude, and I'm getting upset. Ther's no need to be mean to me because some dumb brother of yours got killed by a dragon! You have fore others!" "Hermione, you bloody bitch!"  
  
~Ron awoke with a start. He was brething deeply. And wher was he? It toke him a momento to realise that he was on a train to Platform 9 ¾. He had dreamed of the knight befor. What a horible way to start the day and left His hermy.  
  
1.1.1.1 **Back in the Tower**  
  
~Hermione creept up to the sevent year boy's dormatory. She opened it so quitely that nobody could herd it. She sneaked over to her faverite seeker's bed and slipped in. She kissed his head and curled up in his arms.  
  
~"Hey, Hermione, betre go change," Seamus said. "O, yes…" The boys had been used to her presence since the breaks during the fift yere. Of course, Hermione always told them it had been becose she misde Ron's presents. She never sed them that she loved Harry to. So nowe they guissed. But they all thoat that Shed toald Ron, so they didnt say nothing a boat it to anywoan. The only one who was confusid was Nevelle. But even he coaght on soon enugh. So with the flirting going on and PDAs thay set off, thay made quiet an atracteve coaple. It was hard not too see what they wear up to becase, they were alweys up to sumthing. And they watched not wantingly. But they watched becose thay had, too. So the time passed by quickley for Hermine and Harry. They were in one or te other dormatory or the come in room or outsode on a walk by the lake or other places, only nevre in the dungins, because there was Snape adn he was eval ans scarry. So anyway, won dya theyweretakingawalkoutside. In early december. Harry was playing with hermiones hare and then she through a snow-bawl at him and then he through one at her and it was rally cute and they had a mini snow- bawl fight a nd jsut as Harry was abuot to through a nother one, Hernione ran to him and jumped on him so thet he wass hokding her and they looked at eachother anf stared depe into eachother"s eyes and then they kissed and they sometimr inbetween ended up in the ground kissinf so tendrly and there soft lips touched and there arms embreced oneanother and they contnued kissing, their lips interlocked as they expresst there love in this long kss. Just as thay were about to get roudy, they hear breathrng above them, expecting to see a techer, they pulled away, Herminone buttening her shirt. But aboue them was n't a teachre, it ws ROn, andn he looked so mad and he just said hi, im back, im back for the rest of the yera , I hoap I didn;t mis anythi ng inportent in class. and he walked off. And harry and Hermione looked a t one another and hermione moved closer to kisss harry, but he puled awaay and said, no, its, not right, it hoght yoou told ron, and now we have to, but he alll reafy knows and Hell be oissed at us. And after a few moments Her mione asid ok, but I need you r help and so Harry said" do'nt worry, I'll be by youre side "and they went tio find ron. And they walked to gryffindor tower. He wasn;t there. Knot to minuets latter, proffessor McGonagall came into gryffindor tower. She came over to Harry and Hermione and tols them to follow her. She led them to the hospetal wing. There they saw Ron al blue and aslep. But Madam Pomfrey seeme d so upset, she was mumbling "Not in twenty two yeras has soemone tried to do thes." Hermione jsut realized. "Oh My Lordy Geez! He treid to commit sue-i-side, didn't he?" hermione yelled? "Shhhhh…Ms. Granger, yes he did, and he'is in acoma." "Wait a minuet." Said Harry. "What, love?" Hermione said. "Why' is he all blue all over?" Said Harry. "Don't you get it? He sae us and jumpped in the lake and is in acoma" Hermione said. "Oh, ok, now I getit." Said Harry. "Good, and sence we cant do anething, lets go, the site sickins me." Hermione Said. "All right." Said Harry. So they left. And they write a lettre to Mss. Weasly and said how bad they felt, but they knew Ron would bee ok and asked how Ginny was, because she had come not back to school. And so the y got a lettre back.  
  
~Dearest Harry and Heermione  
  
We undrestand why you, Hermione, brike up with ron. We couldn't beleive you were a caple for over a year. We know hwo those relation-ships get at you're age. But why would our Rno try to comit sue-i-side? Madam Pomfrey told us thet she can get him out of acoma, but it will be in April. If he hadnot have almost frozin t o deth, he could have bin back in Febuary. He doesnot now it yet, but when heis back he will come home for the restof the term. We donot want a scandel, so we are leaving him at shcoll instead of a hospital. Ginny Shal return to school on December 4th for a short while. She wlil see how she feels at christmas vacatiun. We do wish her to og to school, becaose her life musy go on and she must get an educatin.  
  
With love,  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasly  
  
~"Oh, goody, Ginny will be back…" "Harry?" "HERMIONE! You DON'T think…" "Well…" "HERMIONE!!!" "Hairy Harry, its ok…I know it didnot work out in fifth year between you twoactually it was her forth year, but your well our fifth, I know you don't have intemate feelings for her anymore…" "THANK you…I was jsut happy that she's coming back and we still OUR friends, you know." "Yeah yeah I know I know" "good good" "yes yes" "why are we repeating everything we say twice" "I don't know" "you started it" "Oh shutup" "ok…" and he kissed her. Half of a hour later they decidy did to start on there homewirk. An dso htey did.  
  
**after vacation**  
  
~"Ginny wasn't on teh trane, Harry" "she wasn't?" "No, Harry, she msut be at hoem, I'm writting her." "OK"  
  
~Ginny,  
  
I was on teh traen and you werent on it and I thought you were coming back. I could have sworn I saw you at the platfrom. Well I guess I didnt see e you it must have been sokebody else, but im worrite d abour you. Are you at hoem still? I can undrestand, I just wanted ot make sure you aer ok.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
1.1.1.1.1 P.S. do reply  
  
**one week latter**  
  
~Hermione,  
  
I was endeed at the pletform, but my perent s went adn I got on a different trean. You will reget telling my parent, and I tell you not to sdo it, so pleadse don't even tell harry. You arw the only one to lnow this information. I beg of ou to keep oru trust and the bond weve creatid. Tell Harry I a m well and I will retunr soon after nexr vacation.  
  
With Trust,  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S. even if yoy tell some body wht Ive done, I am nowehre in danger and yuo do not now where to find me .  
  
~"WOOOW" Hermione said to herself as she read the leter Ginny send in her dormatory. She hid the leter and went to meet Harry. "Ginny says she is well and tells you not to worry, she's well, so dont worey" "Ok,very well. I will writ e to her" "No" "why?" "shw said that she is goeng to be away from hoem for a short while adn she will have no contavt with yuo—with anyone." "ell,all right. Ifthatswhatshesaidthenok." "she said it"  
  
**nearing the edn of Marche**  
  
~As Eastar break aprroached, Draco got moar and moar leters and moar and moar antzy. He really wanted to leve, but he had to wate. He was leving a day befroe everyone else anyway, and he usualy left eith everyone else. So noone new why he was leving earleer.  
  
**after Eastar break**  
  
~"Harry I love you so much" "I love you to hermioe" said Harry. "are you searching for Ginny?" "Why do you always acuse me of doing soemthing you odnt wan me to be doing?" "oh I do not" "do too" "shutuo and kiss me" and they kissed so passionetly that they didnt even realize that theyd left the platform and wear almost at hogwarts agen. And they got off the trean and realize d thart someting wa dofferent. Thay werenot geting maid funof by draco. He hadnot returrned. This was odd. Noboody new why? And Ron was at home agin, too.  
  
**Early May**  
  
~As the flowers were beginning to bloom and the weather turned warmer, Harry and Hermione opted to take advantage over their break and take a stroll by the lake. It was quite early in the day, in fact, they were the only ones stirring in around the entire castle. They were holding hands and watching the sunrise reflecting on the lake and illuminating the castle in an eerie yet astonishing and beautiful way. As they got up after admiring this spectacular event and continuing on their stroll, two figures appeared in the distance.  
  
Harry and Hermione hesitated a moment before realizing that these were two children, two of their very good friends. But what was that they were carrying with them? Harry and Hermione walked towards them.  
  
"Hermione! Harry!" Ginny expressed sounding glad to have two friends by her side.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…now I understand where you were. St. Mungo's," Hermione sighed.  
  
"What are their names? They are such beautiful children," Harry stated.  
  
"Well this little fellow right here is Bwyan Draco Malfoy, and she's Margie Hermione Malfoy."  
  
"Aaw, how sweet! You named her after me, well partly!"  
  
"Yes, well it was a big help that you didn't write to my parents to tell them I'd gone," Ginny explained, and added as an afterthought, "They know now, no need to have that look on your face."  
  
"Well my parent's don't know yet. But after we finish school this semester, we're renting out an apartment for the three of us," Hermione said, a bit afraid of having to tell her parents about her own pregnancy.  
  
"Only one? Two has been quite an ordeal already," Draco said, but, being a proud father added, "but it's been worth it. We've got a room at my parent's manor while Ginny finishes school. But after that they want us out of the house."  
  
And the two couples talked for quite some time.  
  
**Three Months Later**  
  
"Ginny! I'm so glad you could make it! What with school starting next week!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, well I had to come see my closest friend and her newborn child!"  
  
"You mean your godchild and your children's playmates!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet, Hermione! But what is his name?"  
  
"Andrew, Andy for short, and of course his middle name is James."  
  
"Andrew James Potter. That is so adorable!"  
  
**THE END** 


End file.
